


THE BEST DAY

by Mary_Yaoi2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Howard Stark Lives, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Yaoi2/pseuds/Mary_Yaoi2
Summary: Steve Rogers never believed in love at first sight, he thought it was the most absurd thing in the world ... but by chance when he saw those beautiful hazel eyes of the boy in front of him he knew that ... everything they said was sure
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2
Collections: Stony art, Stony-The best of Steve/Tony





	THE BEST DAY

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time I write in English and publish it, if I have a mistake you can tell me and I hope you like it

-Bucky, Where are you going?-  
Bucky squeezed his eyes and looked at the boy who looked curious, released a sigh -punk forgiveness, But… I promised Natasha that I would accompany her to the cinema- he said pointing to the redhead who was looked at him blushed  
Steve looked at them with the frown – that's not okay, you promised to go with me to the Arts Museum-  
Natasha looked at him sadly -Forgive me, I didn't know that Bucky had promised you that-she said that while looking seriously at Bucky, She kindly saw Steve while holding his hands – please, it is the first day of vacation after this I will leave with my father, after that it will be all yours- said with a smile  
Steve looked at his friend who looked at him with a smile and with a sad look – okay, go-  
The couple looked at him and felt bad about him, Natasha came over and said – if you want to come Natasha said  
"NO, it's okay, I don't want to ruin the movie," Steve said  
And he only saw how the two they retired holding hand and Steve just stared sadly and went througth the other door  
Steve Grant Rogers was a tall, blond boy, blue sapphire eyes and snow white skin… but it was not the classic american stereotype, of course not, it was thin, it was a skinny boy, her mum always took him to the doctor to know that condición but they told her that maybe over time he could grow and be able to have more musculature but… it seems that day would never come and to be 20 years old it would seem that his dream would never be fulfilled  
Besides, he was sick, he had asthma, he had a lot of things, but everything was forgotten when he visited that special place  
THE MUSEUM OF MODERN ART  
He loved being in that museum, he was enchanted, fascinated, he felt in another world when he saw the sculptures and paintings that the museum housed and presented with pride, All the paintings in that museum were beautiful and elegant  
But that day he was not in luck as all your joy left when I arrived at the museum's doors -CLOSED-said Strong looking at the huge red sign-"We regret the inconvenience, this museum is under renovación and will not open within a month, thank you for your understanding thank you "-he read Steve  
I look at the sign and bass totally indignant, he kept walking when he saw on a wall a brochure attached “Visit the Great Museum of Electricity”  
Steve looked at him curious, he had never been interested by electricity or something that could be built but now he was more than happy to go  
.  
.  
He arrived at the huge museum and saw that apparently it was the inauguration of one of the rooms, he saw everything with total fascination from the room of the creators of electricity, to the greatest inventions that there was, but in that he saw a room with name  
"THE ENERGY OF THE FUTURE"  
Steve was already tired and it was not a subject that really interested him but something called him inside, something called him and his curiosity was greater and he entered watching everything with fascination, apparently they were students from private schools, exposing some science projects for him museum  
He spent a few minutes watching from here and there, he saw some projects that looked entertaining and others did not catch their attention didn't until a cry called him  
“LISTEN ALL, THE BATTLE OF ROBOTS IS GOING TO START”  
All ran toward that direction, Steve only saw people running but didn't draw his attention, others stayed, some more left because everything apparently was over, when he was going to be the next to go, I hear one voice  
-Excuse me, you don't want to see my…oh it's okay-  
Steve turned around and saw a boy of about 18 years apparently it was 2 years of difference he looked young, had brown hair and his skin a little tanned that I draw attention, besides his sweet voice  
-Excuse me...- he let out a heavy sigh sitting sadly  
Steve stood in front and watched him fixedly when their eyes met Steve was attracted on them, they were from a fascinating cafe, It was a hazelnut cafe just were two fascinating gems -Hi- Steve said delighted watching the child the child look at him with serious eyes--if you want to know where the fight is, it's at the end of the hall-he said keeping some things  
Steve quickly prevented him from following – NO, no… I, I want to know you expose –  
The little one looked at him strange as if it were the first time someone told him that - seriously?-  
-sure-said Steve fascinated  
The little one looked at him with a huge shine in his eyes – Of course, it will be an honor-  
In that he applauded twice and a small robot looked out – well DUM-E, will be your debut – he said with a huge smile  
Steve saw the little robot moving with emotion and at that melodious voice began to speak  
Steve had never met someone who explained with total emotion something that he liked, he was amazed as the boy explained everything so explicitly, he was excited and with a huge smile he spoke about his project -and well?, what did you think?- the boy said with a huge smile  
Steve returned the smile – it was fascinating, I will be honest I didn't understand anything, but your way of explaining it makes me enter a huge emotion – said funny  
The boy saw him doubtful and a sound laughter – you're funny, My name is Anthony Stark but I'm all called Tony and you?-Tony asked with a smile  
Steve grabbed Tony's hand and with a smile I returned the smile to him – I'm Steve, Steve Rogers-said as both presented  
.  
.  
.  
The time passed and simply the destination wanted Tony and Steve to be seen, after that time they met at exhibitions, museums and even on some streets that made the union between the two be strengthened to become  
A lasting friendship ah a youthful and beautiful love…  
Steve swallowed saliva looking at his hands, soon would be the anniversary of a year of Tony and me, they had gone to some places but he hadn't been to his favorite place and wanted to go  
But that vocecite in his head toward thinking that Tony would never agree to accompany him  
-Tony You could accompany me to the… Museum of Arts?-asked Steve curious and a little fearful  
But in that he saw Tony's angry face - What?, do you think that someone like me, goes museums like that? Not, of course not-he said indignantly and left him  
-STEVE, STEVE-Grito Tony  
Steve came out of his thoughts - yes?-  
-I told you, where we should go, On our anniversary?-Tony curious said watching him fixedly  
\- I don't know-simply without seeing him in the eyes  
Tony looked at him weird but stood and looked at those beautiful blue eyes–I think we should go to the Art Museum- Tony said grabbing Steve's hand  
-¿'What?'- Steve ask  
-What?, you don't like it, ' said Tony surprised  
No, I like that option-- he said with a huge smile  
Tony loved Steve's smile and if he was happy, he was, he knew for months that he'd loved going to the Arts Museum before so he wanted his anniversary to be spent in that beautiful place that looked like Steve knew him To the right and the reverse  
.  
.  
"STEVE-, -PUNKS," shouted Clint and Bucky as they ran towards him - Friend we have tickets for a movie, you don't want to join us?- they said excitedly  
-Sure, When is it?- said Steve while packing some things in his backpack  
-It's tomorrow-they said excitedly  
But then Steve's smile faded – sorry, I have something important to do tomorrow - he said a little uncomfortable but a bob smile appeared  
Bucky and Clint looked at him strangely - what do you have to do? - Bucky said a little annoyed because for a long time his best friend no longer wanted to go with them  
\- I have to go to the museum Arts-said in a more excited tone than usual and left the classroom  
Both were confused without knowing what happened to Steve, Natasha came up with a smile – men had to be-said while he laughed  
At that Clint looked at her -what are you laughing at? Do you know something we don't?-said defensively  
Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow – I know many things you don't-said funny – but I know Steve… has a girlfriend-said while looking at her friend in the distance amused  
Bucky looked at his girlfriend surprised - NO, OF COURSE NOT - said indignant - Punk would have told me, We are friends of all life," he said while still processing the idea  
Natasha came up to embrace it – I have no evidence but no doubt," he said amusing – just go to the museum tomorrow to find out who he is with – he said determined while the three of them saw that little boy running down the school  
.  
.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Natasha, Bucky and Clint were outside the bus station, seeing Steve waiting patiently – Well now let's wait- Natasha said seeing Steve quite nervous  
Bucky looked at everything with a whirl – this is ridiculous from going to a stupid museum, he could go with us- he said annoyed  
Natasha turned to see him angry-Well, even though Steve had a better idea than just taking him to a concert and forgetting her in the middle of the people-said angry looking at Bucky  
Bucky blushed only heard Clint's laugh, while they expected patients at a good distance  
A few minutes passed and it was when they saw a boy, chestnut, a little low for his age and hazelnut eyes, He looked like a good family, because he came in an ordinary but elegant suit  
Clint observed him – I feel I know him on one side – he said looking at the others well, both looked at him but would try to find out who he was  
. . .  
Steve waited patiently – Guess who I am- he said flirtatious, a mischievous laugh  
Steve turned and smiled at him as he hugged him –Tony- said Steve kissing his cheek sweetly  
When both were found, none could separate his view from the other, it could be said that it was love at first sight and that was the case from the first time they met and they would continue to do it regardless of anything  
-Well, we go to the museum- said Steve waiting for the truck  
Tony nodded smiling seeing everything but focused on Steve's beautiful blue sapphire eyes -Yes, for me it's fine- said with a nice smile, While his cheeks blushed  
Both tenderly and shyly held hands while Steve helped Tony get on the bus, while back Natasha, Bucky and Clint were more than surprised but Natasha sighed delighted  
They quickly got on the bus so as not to lose track of them, although it was more than clear that both were more than friends  
The three looked at how those two were a pretty palpable, cursi and very mellose couple… although they were glad Steve had found someone good, for since his father died he had never smiled like that afternoon  
Tony the same looked at that beautiful smile Steve gave him and knew how important that museum was to him, He always talked about him and he liked it… he liked him to talk about his tastes and what he loved  
-Come, I want to teach you the most beautiful painting there is here- Said Steve, taking Tony to a room where they were oil paintings… there were from landscapes, portraits, houses, Colors among many things and in that, he saw what Steve liked so much  
And he knew her better than anyone, the signature was Marytark, clearly a woman but It was a mystery that very few knew, only the name was known and was Maria Collins, but Tony knew that mystery perfectly  
Clearly the painting Steve loved so much was his greatest masterpiece, although for Tony it was a surprise that Steve loved those paintings, he imagined it was a little more landscape portraits oh something similar  
Followed the tour but Tony already had an idea to be able to surprise him… but that would be for at night  
. . .  
Clint still saw at that boy's face, he was quite familiar – Hurry Barton, remember – Bucky said seeing him seriously hurting him  
Clint looked at him annoyed – Excuse me, but I don't see you do anything – he said annoyed, When he saw his necklace a gift from his boyfriend – IT´S TONY STARK – he said looking at his friends  
They both looked at him without understanding what he was referring to – Steve's boyfriend is Tony Stark, the private high school star student – he said staring at him from a distance -"He's Bruce's best friend,"- he said dumbly  
Natasha rolled her eyes dull, because since Clint had his boyfriend, he just kept talking about him, it had been hard for her to change the subject – OK we know, Who is he-said with a smile  
Natasha had the innate talent of knowing if someone was a good person oh no… they both looked so in love that her aura hurt his eyes and that glad him for his friend – well I think it's time to leave – he said settling his dress and walking toward them  
-I'M GLAD YOU FOUND SOMEONE-  
Steve turned recognizing that voice and pale flipped watching his friends, Natasha with a smile, Bucky with a pochero and Clint with an unimportant expression  
-Hi-Steve said nervously as he took Tony's hand  
Tony looked at him and then at his friends-Hello, they must be his friends-said with a smile but that faded when he saw the blond -You… you're not supposed to have an appointment with Bruci-said curious  
Clint raised the shoulders-this pair forced me to cancel everything, So I had to postpone the appointment- he said staring at him  
Tony laughed and then saw as someone sanglotea Steve -You… I thought we were friends- Bucky said crying looking at Steve  
Steve saw him and cuddled him – of course we are, I just expected the right time – said watching him with tenderness  
Natasha set him apart from Steve as he was back to make a puchero – well, we didn't bother anymore, We just wanted to know why so distant with us- Natasha said taking her boyfriend away while delivering plum cookies  
Tony laughed because it looked like he liked his friends Steve but gave him a lot of tenderness as this one was blushing, so he gave him a tender kiss on his cheek as they hugged  
.  
.  
Steve and Tony entered the small but warm apartment where Steve lived, Tony looked at everything with total attention and that is that although he has gone through mansions, Luxury homes Among other things I had clearly never been in such a place  
-this is so…-  
-small- Steve said while looking at Tony  
Tony laughed-no, I would say warm -said while sitting on the couch – this is the size of my bathroom – said while sitting  
I hear a noise coming from the kitchen – Steve is that you? – said a sweet and heavenly voice  
Steve laughed and went to the kitchen – Yes, i want to introduce you to someone-said while sitting next to Tony  
Tony didn't understand until he saw a beautiful woman, she should be at least 45 years old but she was very young and beautiful, her eyes so beautiful sky blue, the same as Steve's, dull blonde hair, she had a colored dress pink with flowers below, off-white flat shoes-Nice to meet you-Tony said adjusting his clothes  
The woman saw him and gave a tender smile. "Hi, nice to see, I'm Steve's mother, Sarah Rogers," she said as she arranged her hair.  
Tony coughed a little to speak "Nice to meet you Anthony Stark" she said as she gave him a tender smile  
"Oh dear, Steve has told me wonders about you," she said as he sat down.  
Tony blushed at such mention and her boyfriend straightened up proud of Tony, in that Sarah gets up and brings a small fret with her -I know it's not much, and it's very little but I did it with a lot of love and effort -he said kindly  
In that Tony saw the stars, in front of him he had the glazed donuts that Steve always gave him and they were already his favorite -Wait, you prepare the donuts that Steve gives me, he said impressed  
Sarah laughs delighted -Sure honey- he said with a big smile  
During all that visit Tony praised Sarah's great culinary skills that he expected there to be one and a thousand meals because he loved everything she did, so many hours passed, so many that when they saw the sun it was already setting on the horizon  
Sarah gets up and adjusts her dress -It was nice meeting you Tony, I hope you come more often- she said delightedly as she grabs her bag  
Tony looks at Steve confused, -Okay Steve, dinner is on the table and don't forget to turn off the lamp in the room -said Sarah -Today I have a shift at the hospital -she said while giving Steve a tender kiss and another to Tony  
-See you later -she said to leave  
Tony looked at Steve - Is your mom a nurse? - He said impressed  
Steve laughs -yes and one of the best- she said as she puts Tony's sweater on to go home  
The night caught up with them but it was those summer nights, so cool that you could go out and see the stars  
-You know Steve I want you to meet someone- Tony says as they both walk  
Steve saw it -Who? -He says curious  
Tony laughed but he didn't comment on anything  
When Steve arrived he stared admiring everything, the house where Tony lived could easily fit his little house and all the others in the neighborhood, it was a monument, it looked like a Greek mansion for the gods  
Tony laughed at each reaction of his boyfriend, it was just as he expected, Steve and Tony entered the house laughing, Steve saw the house fascinated and with great astonishment -Wow- he said admiring everything  
Tony laughed again at the reaction of his boyfriend -Quiet, come in -he says with total confidence  
In that Steve sees a tall man, with a totally elegant suit –Young Tony I'm glad that he arrived there… oh he brought a friend that excellent news –he said happily  
Tony laughed at the reaction of his butler -Jarvis, he's not a friend- he said totally serious but at that he put a smile -He is my boyfriend Steve Rogers- he says proudly  
Steve blushes at such a presentation but greets Jarvis -Much pleasure-  
-The pleasure is mine young Steve, I am glad that young Tony deigned to introduce you, he only talks about you -he said  
Tony blushed to the ears of what his butler said but at that the sound of heels coming down made a smile appear -Tony darling -said a beautiful voice  
Steve turned around but didn't see anyone -Steve, I want to introduce you to my mother- Tony said quickly as a beautiful woman came down the stairs, Steve admired her, she was a model, light brown hair, honey colored eyes, slim and wearing a red dress fitted but not vulgar and some black stilettos  
-Tony dear- she said sweetly as he hugged Tony  
-Mother, I want to introduce you to Steve, my boyfriend-said Tony  
Steve got more nervous because that lady was the exact copy of Tony only in feminine - Nice to meet you, I'm Steve Grant Rogers - he said kindly  
The woman stared at him as if she were studying him and gave him a tender smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maria Stark," he said with a big and kind smile.  
In that Steve was processing - Maria Stark? -He said processing the name, he knew he had heard it but in that, her expression revealed everything -the great Maria Stark the painter who gives donations to the Art Museum -said admiring her  
Maria laughed so gracefully. "Yes dear," she said.  
Steve was in shock even processing everything - my God, I'm a big fan of her works - he said as he looked at her  
María and Tony laughed because Tony had already told him something similar –I know that dear, Tony has told me a lot –Maria said while playing with her son's brown hair –you want to see some of my works –he said while pointing up  
Steve looked at Tony and nervously just played with his hands, not knowing exactly what to do, Tony laughed -Go, I know you will love other works-Tony said pushing Steve while they both ran to the next floor  
Jarvis approached her lady, who was just looking at the path that her son and her boyfriend had taken-I see that she is happy My lady-Jarvis said just as happy  
María laughed while she sighed -More than that, if my son is happy, I am happy -Maria said as she went downstairs because she would not be late for the reservation together with her husband.  
-My lady, will you tell Master Howard? -Said Jarvis seriously  
María looked at him seriously and denied –No, he doesn't need to know… as I said if my son is happy, I am, also if Howard finds out and refuses, then let him rot because I will be there to support my son -said determined while getting in the car  
Jarvis was always proud of Mr. Stark's wife, intimacy was never allowed, in fact it took a long time for her to be conquered by Howard... but in addition to those little details they lived a happy marriage, he just hoped that young Tony lived just as happy  
.  
.  
Steve was more than impressed with the large studio where the great Mrs. Stark worked, she was clearly a great woman, beautiful, kind and generous,  
Tony sat in front of Steve with a big smile - tell me, did you like me this day? - He said with a big smile  
Steve nodded but in that he hugged Tony's waist –But you know The Best Day… it was the day I met you –she said as his foreheads came together


End file.
